Ranma no Rinne: Festival Maze
by Pangoria Fallstar
Summary: Tsubasa Jumonji and Kasumi Tendo help each other out, while under the effects of an evil spirit. Guest starring characters from Kyokai no Rin-ne.


I do not own Kyokai no Rin-ne or Ranma 1/2.

* * *

Kasumi sighed as she sat down on the bench. As far as she could see, vendors, and rides shined and twirled. Somehow she had been separated from her family. She looked back and forth, hoping someone could help her.

Her eyes caught sight of a young man, with honest eyes, that shined with some sort of inner light. He seemed to exude trustworthiness, in an almost holy way. Around his neck, was a glowing shining necklace, with a tear shaped stone. He was talking to a familiar looking boy with red hair, and a girl with two braids down her back.

Kasumi was startled when the young man walked away from the couple, and sat next to her. He seemed to be fuming about something. Curious, Kasumi smiled at him, "Hello."

Shock etched across the young man's features, but he quickly recovered, with a sigh, "Hello, sorry for intruding."

Kasumi smiled at him, her warmth shining through her smile, like radioactivity, "It's okay. My name is Kasumi Tendo, is there anything you would like to talk about?"

The young man smiled back at her, though his eyes betrayed the bittersweet action, he spoke just above the sound of the festival, "My name is Tsubasa Jumonji. I do not wish to burden you with my problems."

Kasumi nodded, excusing her forwardness, "How about we trade then? I'll listen to you, and you help me find my family in this festival."

Tsubasa nodded, mulling over her suggestion. Finally deciding that the benefits outweighed the embarrassment, he began telling his story of childhood love, and how she seemed to push him away, while at the same time she kept doing things with him that seemed like they were getting closer. "Her name is Sakura Mamiya. I've confessed my love to her, but she said she wanted to be friends first. But... I see how she acts around Rinne, and I realize, that she is falling for him because of his poverty."

Kasumi nodded, thinking about similar situations with Ranma, Akane and Ryoga. She smiled at Tsubasa, and said, "I understand. My little sister is in a similar situation. She doesn't seem to know what she wants, but her heart keeps taking her where it wants to go, despite what her mind tells her to do. I don't want to tell you to give up, but maybe spending too much time focus on trying to date her, might not be best for you. I know it may sound harsh, but, with the cross you bear, you may just have to spread your wings and fly."

Tsubasa sighed, and looked up to the sky. The myriad of stars obscured by the festival lights brought no solace from his tumultuous thoughts. He sighed, "Thank you for speaking with me. Though the truth of your words weigh heavy in my heart, they also seem to give light to my bleakness. I'd rather risk the pain, if you understand."

Kasumi nodded, "Sometimes, it is for the best."

Tsubasa wiped a tear from his face, and smiled at Kasumi, "Now for my half of the bargain."

They stood up and started heading back the way Kasumi had come. Kasumi described her family to Tsubasa. She described her father Soun, tall with a mustache. She described her younger sisters Nabiki and Akane, one looked like a devil, the other a violent maniac. She described her youngest sister's fiance, Ranma, who often cross-dresses. Finally she described the family's pet panda, Genma who was also Ranma's father.

Tsubasa looked for the motley crew, as they walked past vendors and games of chance. It was about the time that they passed the same goldfish catching game that he felt the evil presence. He came to an abrupt stop, his arm shot out to prevent Kasumi from walking past him. He looked around, trying to find the origin.

"What's wrong Tsubasa?" Kasumi asked, bewildered.

Tsubasa pulled out his Bible. He spoke in hushed tones, "There's an evil presence. I can feel it, since I'm an exorcist. It's preventing us from escaping."

Tsubasa led them around vendors, until they came to to a well behind a sukiyaki shop. The evil was so strong that it was visible even to Kasumi, who gasped, "Oh my!"

From the well, slick, pale fingers, partially decayed, and wet, grasped upwards. It latched onto the edge of the well, slowly and tortuously, the dead body climbed out of the well. Its long black hair obscured its face.

Taking action, Tsubasa tossed sacred ashes at the foul thing. The living corpse hacked, and coughed, before collapsing in a fit on the ground. It stood up, reeling. Its feminine frame covered only in a dirty white slip. It spoke, from somewhere behind its mass of hair, "Those are ineffective against me."

Again Tsubasa tossed sacred ashes at the ghoul. It seemed to sag a bit, before once again speaking in its unearthly voice, "I said those are ineffective!"

The spirit charged quickly at the pair. They ran, avoiding its clawed fingers, as terror seized them. The stalls were a labyrinth, and even those around them seemed lost and under a spell. Soon they were cornered where the stalls formed a V. The undead thing stalked them, delighting in their fear.

It lashed out at Kasumi, its dirty dark disgusting decayed talons shredding the air. Tsubasa jumped in the way of the attack, taking the brunt of the damage as the claws swiped across his chest.

Like burning ice, the pain shot through his body, leaving Tsubasa convulsing on the ground. Kasumi knelt beside him, holding him in her arms. The creature was about to attack again, when a burning wheel hit it on the back of its head. It vanished in a shriek, as its aura was dispelled.

Rinne and Sakura approached them from the crowd, and Rinne applied some medicine from the underworld to Tsubasa's wound. Soon he stopped convulsing, and Sakura sighed in relief. Offering to help him home, Sakura and Rinne walked the weak knee Tsubasa between them.

Though concerned, Kasumi was glad he had such good friends. Perhaps, he could take wing with Sakura yet.

With the spell now gone, Kasumi spotted her family, and ran to them, glad that her adventure, was over.

* * *

Tsubasa sat up on the couch in his living room. Rinne was still there, but was standing aloof by the hall. Sakura was next to Tsubasa, making sure he was okay. He wondered, as he gazed into her loving eyes, if he could really just give her up. Since grade school he loved her. Now it seemed like she barely knew him.

Tsubasa reached out to touch her face, but she moved away from his touch. She looked at him sadly. She spoke in a whisper, "I told you, I want to be friends first."

Tsubasa's hand lingered near her, before settling down by his side. She got up and left with Rinne. Tsubasa gazed up to the ceiling, trying to decide if he should bear the cross of his love, or spread his wings and fly.

Either way, he'd be in pain. Could he give her up? Sakura Mamiya, the girl who could see ghosts. The girl he loved since grade school. Clutching his medallion, Tsubasa prayed to God, and asked for guidance.

He lay in the darkness of his living room, asking God, pleading with God, and demanding from God. He got no reply. Finally he gave up, and curled into a small ball. He cried. Not because he knew he'd never have Sakura, but because he never had God.

* * *

A/N: okay, I know it was a quick resolution, but these are just short stories that I'm trying out to promote Kyokai no Rin-ne, Rumiko's newest manga.


End file.
